Starless Nights
by little ol' blue eyes
Summary: Bella moves to Seattle to be closer to her best friend Alice. What she never expected was the reaction of Alice's brother. His behaviour totally confuses her, why is he so pleasant to her when they're alone but is so cold to her in front of Alice?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: all recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

I love New York. The big city, bright lights. There's nothing quite like it but if I'm honest it's not my home, Seattle is and that's where my story begins.

I'm a social worker. I chose this as my occupation to help people. I know its not particularly glamorous and not usually an occupation of choice for people who want to help others but it's what I chose. I was never really cut out to be a doctor or a fireman. If I was being technical I definitely couldn't be a fireman but that's really not my point. Anyway the sight and smell of blood makes me faint so I'd be pretty useless as a doctor or anything in the medical profession for that matter. My dad would have a fit if I joined the police force, knowing all too well the dangers, after all he is the police chief of that tiny town I happen to have been born in. So that leads me to social work, that's what I do. I can't exactly say I love it, who would? I see some terrible things but I sleep easy at night knowing I am at least doing some good.

Now, why Seattle? My answer: Alice. I met Alice my first year of college. To be honest I never thought we'd be friends, she's crazy but that's just who she is. She's tiny; a hyperactive pixie but I love her. Always have, always will. She's my best friend, nothing will ever change that, not even her complete abandonment but that comes later. So, I was happy but not with New York. I was looking for somewhere to call my home and Alice came up with the solution: Seattle, where she lived. I agreed straight away for I missed. Although I spoke to her **at least** once a day I hadn't seen her in months. It was about time we found our way back to each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

So, I've packed my things sent it all off in a U-Haul to Seattle and I'm moving into a gorgeous apart not 10 minutes from my best friend. I start my new job in a week and Alice is probably expecting me to meet her tomorrow. Her apartment flooded last week and she's freaking out. She's staying with her brother, she told me she really misses spending time with him and was hoping he felt the same way but if he didn't was it possible if she could stay with me? I said yes obviously, she's my best friend how could I say no. But I was praying he did and I could have my new apartment all to myself to settle in and not have Alice being her usual self: butting in, changing things, telling me I have horrible taste, blah, blah, blah! I wish sometimes she would leave me be, can't she see I'm happy as I am?! Sorry, I'm going off on tangents here, totally unacceptable! I'm rambling because I'm nervous, it's hard not to be when you're packing up and moving to a new city. Despite the nervousness I'm excited, there's only one thing I'm disappointed about: the weather. Why does Alice have to live somewhere so damn rainy! I'll put up with the rain though, if it means I can have Alice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'd just made it through the door of my apartment, ready to crash on my new couch when my phone. I didn't need to check caller ID to know who it was: Alice, of course.

"Hello?"

"Bella!!!" She practically screamed into my ear.

"Hi, Alice, it's nice to talk to you too" I really wasn't in the mood for her right now, all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Did you get in yet? Are you hear?!" I could see her bouncing from her excitement.

"Yes, Alice. I just got into my apartment now"

"Why don't you sound excited?" I could imagine her pouting now.

"I'm tired Alice, can't we do this later?"

"Oh....Ok" and she had to go and make me feel bad. "Don't be upset Alice. Let me sleep and then we can talk."

"No. I have a much better idea. "

"Urgh" I groaned. There was nothing else I could do, once Alice has an idea it's almost 100% guaranteed I'll have to do whatever it is that she wants – usually it's shopping and a makeover. GOD! I hope that's not what she wants to do, play Bella Barbie, I'm really not in the mood.

"Don't be like that Bella, I'm not gonna make you go shopping"

"Oh thank God!"

"Hey!!! You need to go shopping more often, if it wasn't for me you'd never go! Anyway, as I was saying.... I have an idea. You should come over tomorrow. Obviously not to my place, coz, well.... it's flooded. But to Edward's. We can hang out and you can meet Edward. Kill two birds with one stone. What do you say?"

"Yeah, that sounds great" much better than shopping.

"Yes! I knew you couldn't resist. Edward's working tomorrow so he won't be around long, which means..... we can just hang out, catch up, be girly"

"Ok Alice, can I sleep now?" I really didn't want to be rude but there was no other way to get Alice to shut up and let me sleep.

"Of course, sorry! Silly me. I'll see you tomorrow. At 11. Don't be late. You have the address!" yes I did, she made a point of telling me it at least ten times already. As if I could forget. After hanging up the phone I made my way to my bedroom and lay down. I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

I rolled out of bed the following morning and into the shower. I couldn't be bothered get all dressed up. I knew Alice would complain but I knew no matter what I wore we would still end up playing Bella Barbie. I threw on a t-shirt and jeans and ran out the door.

Of course, I completely regretted not making an effort once I reached Alice's Brother's 10 minutes later.

Edward answered the door and he was gorgeous. Bronze bed hair and penetrating green eyes. I was mesmerized. He had this sexy smirk on his face as he looked at me.

"Hey…. Can I help you?" damn, even his voice turns me on. Right now I was damning Alice to hell for not warning me about her brother.

"Hi. I'm Bella…. Alice's friend?"

I have no idea why it came out as a question, probably because just looking at him was turning my brain to mush. But apparently I said the wrong thing because his eyes no longer sparkled with mischief and he no longer had that sexy smirk on his face. His lips turned in to a thin line and he sent me an icy glare, his eyes cold. He looked dangerous and I had no idea what I'd done to upset him. Was it wrong of me to think dangerous Edward was sexy though? I hoped not because that's exactly what I thought.

"Are you gonna let me in?" Another glare. Wow. If looks could kill…..

"BELLA!!!!"

I was suddenly rushed by a little pixie. Alice grabbed hold of me in a death grip then turned to glare at her brother.

"Why didn't you tell me she was here?!"

His gaze softened when he looked at Alice. Huh. It really was me then.

"I was just about to call you."

"Good. Come in Bella, I'll show you around-" I did as I was told "but first Bella this is my brother Edward. Edward this is my best friend Bella." He merely nodded before walking away. He pulled open a door a few feet away and slammed it shut behind him. I assumed he'd skulked off to his room.

I had to ask. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Don't worry about it. That's just Edward."

She then proceeded to drag me over to the couch and pull me down on top of it. "Now, where were we….."

I spent the whole day with Alice and we did exactly as she said we'd do. We caught up on each other's lives although we didn't have much to catch up on. I mainly told her about my flight yesterday and all the weirdoes I encountered at the airport. The airport seems to attract them, maybe it's all the fumes from the planes… then as predicted we played Bella Barbie. Well… more like Alice played and I sat and bitched about the fact I was fine the way I was. She then glared at me and told me my t-shirt was hideous. Boy does she know how to cut a girl deep.

Once Alice deemed me "acceptable" she switched off the chick flick we'd not really been watching and dragged me out the door. What for? Shopping, of course! By the time I made it back to my apartment that evening after dinner with Alice it was 9pm and once again my feet were killing. Alice had forced me into a pair of heels. Now, that was something I didn't miss after she left New York, Alice forcing me into shoes that would most certainly cripple my feet.

I am disappointed to admit that Edward occupied my thoughts for most of the day. He didn't stay long at the apartment after I arrived, not even 10 minutes but I still couldn't stop thinking about him. He left to go to work. Alice told me he's a doctor in pediatric oncology at the local hospital and I'd be lying to myself if I said that didn't make me swoon. I always had a thing for doctors and Edward is definitely hot doctor material. ARGH! Stop it! The guys a jerk! Eh, what does that matter. So he's a jerk in real life, your fantasies are what you make of them and Edward Cullen is definitely going to be taking the leading role in my fantasies from now on….. I just won't tell Alice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

I'm miserably bored. It's Friday and I'm presently sitting at my desk staring absently at a blank computer screen. I have nothing to do; work is slow at the moment. I'm not complaining about that though. No social worker wants a busy work load; that just means there are a lot of hideous things happening in your area. But right now I'm about to drop dead from boredom, so I think I might just pinch someone's case, there's bound to be someone who needs help. I'm sure I heard Angela complaining earlier about the amount of work she has to get through. I'd happily help her out not just because I'm bored though. No, Angela's great and in the month I've been working here, we've become close. I now count her as one of my best friends.

Yes, I've been in Seattle a month now and nothing much has changed. I'm over at Edward's almost every day to see Alice. Her apartment dried up, the plumbing was sorting and the whole place was decorated but Alice decided against moving back in. She said she enjoyed living with her brother and I guess he enjoys living with her also because it didn't take much persuading for him to agree to let her move in permanently. If you ask me, Edward wasn't the real reason for her moving in there permanently. Living with her brother means Alice doesn't have to pay rent and considering Edward is paying all the bills Alice is saving a considerable amount of money. And what does that mean? It simply means she has more to spend on clothes for me that I really don't need and more to spend on shoes for herself. All in all, Alice is exceedingly happy right now. Personally I wish she'd moved back in to her old apartment. It would mean I didn't have to suffer Edward's presence every time I went to visit her. Sure he's nice to look at, ok more than nice, but he's definitely not enjoyable to talk to. He's still as rude as ever and I still don't understand why. What's worse is my fantasies about him are becoming more erotic and I'm just about ready to combust with want and need. At least he hasn't used that smirk of his because if he did, I would definitely jump him. And well, wouldn't that be embarrassing?!

"Ahem!" A loud cough brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see the smiling face of Angela.

"Hey, Ang!"

"Hi. Welcome back to the land of the living! What, no work to do?"

"Afraid not and I'm about to die of boredom!"

Angela laughed light-heartedly before saying "I wouldn't complain about that if I was you. You never know when you'll get another slow day."

I understood completely, of course. There are some sick people in this world and they usually left us pretty busy.

"I know, I know. You don't need to remind me twice. You don't happen to need any help with anything though do you?"

Angela just smiled and handed over a file before walking away.

"Thanks!" I called after her.

She looked over her shoulder before saying "I should be thanking you Bella!"

I looked back over the folder and set to work. When I looked back up I realized I had been working solidly for two hours. I guess time flies when you're having fun, huh? The case involved a small boy being brought into the local hospital yesterday and I needed to go over and interview him. Doctors at the hospital suspected abuse and called us in. I had to get the little boys point of view so I put the file in my bag and walked to the hospital, it was nearby so a cab was pretty pointless.

I spent an hour with the little boy followed by another hour with his parents. After speaking with them all I was confident the doctors had made a mistake. The boy was happy and spent an hour telling me all about his "adventures", it seems he has quite the imagination and is always off climbing trees pretending to be an explorer discovering new worlds. It also seems that like me when I was younger, the boy is incredibly clumsy. I can't the number of times I ended up in hospital when I was a kid. Thank God I've grown out of that! Although it took me a while, I was still stumbling around during my freshman year of college. I'm pretty damn graceful now, though.

I was just leaving the boy's parents after making my assessment when I saw him. Edward. He was walking directly towards me. I'd been to the hospital several times for work and this was the first time I'd seen him. He definitely looked hot in that white coat. Just as that errant thought popped into my head he looked up. Our eyes locked and he smiled. Smiled?! That was a shock, this is definitely the first time he'd been the least bit civil to me since that day a month ago when he first opened his door to me. He was growing steadily closer and my heart continued to pick up speed. It felt like it was ready to burst out of my chest. Did he have to be so gorgeous?

"Hey, Bella. It's nice to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Uh….uh…" great the first time he's civil to me and I end up acting like an idiot. I'm probably looking like a goldfish the way my mouth keeps opening and closing. Just talk damn it! "Uh… work?" why the hell did that come out as a question? I know why I'm here!!! And he laughed. Great, he definitely thinks I'm an idiot.

"And, here I was thinking you were just here to visit me."

"Sorry to disappoint you there Edward but I'm really here for work" finally!!! A whole sentence. FINALLY!

He smiled again "Did you just arrive or have you finished?"

A wonder why he's asking that? "Actually I've finished, I was just about to leave. Its almost 5 so I'm finished for the day." His grin broadened as I finished talking. Well, clearly he's happy I'm leaving. So much for being civil….

"Great! My shift is about to finish. Would you mind waiting? Maybe we could go get a bite to eat together?" wow. Speechless. Did he really just ask me that?

"Uh, Bella?" oh crap! He's waiting for an answer and I'm just gaping at the gorgeous specimen of a man!

Still not answering….

QUICK! Before he revokes the offer! "Sure. I'd love to!" and that grin was back.

"Great, wait right here and I'll be back soon." With that he ran off down the corridor.

I've never seen him so excited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

He wasn't even gone 5 minutes before he returned, still smiling. Unfortunately he'd removed the white coat; just lost some of that sex appeal. Lucky for him he was still damn sexy without it.

"Ready?"

"Absolutely, let's go _Doctor_ Cullen." Ok, so I was definitely being a little bit cheeky but I couldn't resist. It doesn't look like he minded either.

He followed me out of the hospital smirking. I think he was checking out my ass. I'm not surprised though, I do have a fine ass. Urgh! Conceited much, Bella?!

Edward led me to his car: a Volvo S80. A sexy car for a sexy driver. Damn! This guy is turning me crazy. I need to stop this immediately.

He smirked at me again as he opened the passenger door. He was looking at me like he knew what I was thinking. God, I hope it wasn't that obvious. How mortifying?!

Edward drove us to a little Italian place not too far from the hospital. It was cute, just my kind of place. We sat down at a table in a small corner of the restaurant out of the way of the other customers. It was very personal and private. The only light was from the candles on the table, creating a very romantic atmosphere. Very much like a date. Oh, shut up! It isn't a date! When the hell did Edward ever mention the word date?! He merely asked if I wanted to get a 'bite to eat', yea real romantic.

We shared a pizza between us: chicken and mushroom. Delicious, my favorite. We spent our time in the restaurant asking each other hundreds of questions about anything and everything. where'd you grow up? What did you want to be when you were little? What's your favorite color? What's your favorite book? What's your favorite artist? To be honest, it was a whole lot of favorites.

It was mostly enjoyable, not embarrassing at all until he asked what my favorite color was. Blue. It has been my favorite color for as long as I can remember yet when he asked me I blurted out green. It was like I had no choice. He'd drawn me in with is emerald eyes and I was completely hypnotized. I tried so hard to fight down the blush that was threatening to creep across my cheeks but unfortunately I lost the fight. My face burned red, he obviously noticed and questioned my choice of favorite color. Then, once again the answer just flew right out of my mouth. "It's the color of your eyes" I said. Argh! Note to Self: don't look into Edward's eyes; they're his secret weapon!

I spent the entire meal staring at Edward. I couldn't take my eyes off him. What's more, it seemed he couldn't take his eyes off of me either. It was my best 'bite to eat' ever.

It was strange. The times I met Edward before, he was so cold towards me. He was always sending me icy glares yet today there wasn't even a chill. His eyes were bright, happy. He _smiled_ at me. He should definitely smile more often. Nothing can beat that sexy crooked grin of his.

When we were finished, he paid much to my annoyance. I can pay for myself! Although, now I've had time to think about it, doesn't that make it more like a date? If he wants to count it as a date, I definitely don't mind….

He picked up my coat and helped me put it on before we walked out of the restaurant. Edward Cullen is definitely a gentleman.

We had just stepped out of the restaurant when Edward surprised me again.

"Well, what would you like to do now?"

"You mean you're not sick of my company yet?"

"I could never be sick of your company Bella." Wow, that's definitely a good sign. I wasn't quite sure what to say to that so I settled for suggesting a film. Very original.

"Well, there is this film on that I really wanted to see but I have no one to actually go with."

"Great! Where's it playing?"

"You don't want to know what it is first?"

"Nope." He grinned at me before continuing. "I don't mind. If you picked it, I'm sure I'll enjoy it." And there's a compliment. Ok, it's official, Edward is the perfect guy. How can anyone actually be this perfect?!

He opened the passenger door of his car, helping me in before running around to the driver's side. He got in and turned on the engine, heading off in the direction of The Picturehouse, where he proceeded to pay for tickets before guiding me to the screen.

I couldn't tell you what the film was about. I didn't pay attention. At all.

I know I said I really wanted to see the film but it's hard to pay attention when there's a gorgeous man sitting right next to you. In a dark room……… I think it's pretty obvious where my thoughts lead me.

I was really excited to watch the film. We entered The Picturehouse and Edward paid for the tickets. Definitely looking like a date to me. Then we entered the screen for the viewing, neither of us wanting anything from the concession stand considering we'd just eaten. We sat down in the middle of the screen and waited for the film to start. However, as soon as the lights went down, things changed. I became hyper aware of Edward and his close proximity to me. If I simply lifted up the arm rest, I could snuggle in to his side. I was no longer interested in the film or anything showing up on the big screen. I became solely interested in Edward, watching him out of the corner of my eye as he stared straight ahead at the screen, unmoving.

The air around us was charged and I found myself wanting to reach out and touch him. I wasn't exactly sure how that would go down though; Edward was still very much an enigma, so I crossed my arms tightly across my chest to stop my hands from wandering.

When the film ended and the lights came back on, I breathed a big sigh of relief. I don't how much more of the tension I could take. It was like I couldn't get out of their fast enough.

"Did you enjoy the film?" Edward asked me as we were leaving the theatre.

"Erm…" shit! What do I say to that? Sorry, but I was too busy watching you to even know what the main plot was? "It was good. I really enjoyed it." Yes, good answer. Pretend like you paid attention.

"Yep, I thought so too." Hmm… seems he's being very vague too. I wonder…...

"What was your favorite part Edward?" Ok, so I was being a little sneaky but what can I say? I was curious.

"All of it? Yeah… All of it." Hah! It doesn't sound like he was watching it either. "You?"

Fuck! "Erm… Yep, I agree. All of it. It was just generally a great film." Yea, keep it vague.

"Yeah…." He seemed distracted too and couldn't look directly at me.

We'd reached his car by then and he opened the passenger door for me again. I climbed in and put on my seatbelt, unsure of what was going to happen now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long to put up. I was away and I was unable to write. I only just got back and I've been really busy since returning. I've already started the next chapter, it shouldn't take me nearly as long to publish. For those reading _Surprise Surprise _I'm reallly sorry but I haven't even started the next chapter so it may take me a while to update, I know exactly where the story is going I'm just finding it difficult to get down what I want to say.**

We rode to Edward's apartment in a comfortable silence, the only noise being the gentle purr of the car's engine and the soft, gentle melody playing very softly from the car's stereo.

We pulled up at his apartment complex and he helped me out of his car. The ride in the elevator was silent and the tension of the movie theatre was back. It was as though electricity was pulsating in the air around us. The feeling continued to build as we entered his apartment.

He shut the door behind me and turned to face me, his eyes dark.

That electricity was still there and I found myself drawn to him. He moved closer to me and I did the same.

He slowly reached his right hand up to my neck, his thumb stroking my cheek as he bent his face lower, closer to mine. I moved my head upward, closing the distance between us and anticipating what was about to happen.

Edward was going to kiss me.

"Bella…" my name was barely a whisper as it fell from his lips.

He was so close now, his breath fanning across my face. I could taste him, but just as he was about to close the final distance and press his lips to mine, we were interrupted.

"Edward?!" Alice. I could kill her!

Edward dropped his hand so quickly, like he'd been burned. He pulled away from me and became completely rigid. I turned around in time to see Alice come bounding down the hallway.

"Where have you been? You finished work hours ago."

She stopped short when she saw me.

"Bella? What are you doing here?"

"I bumped into Edward at the hospital and he gave me a ride here."

Alice looked at me suspiciously. "Why were you at the hospital Bella?"

"I was working."

"But you don't work at the hospital."

"I was dealing with a case."

"Ok. Edward?" I realized he hadn't spoken since Alice had interrupted us before. He wasn't even looking at me now. His was stiff and staring straight ahead, his eyes hard.

"I'm tired; I've had a long day. I'm going to bed." He brushed past me then, storming off to his room. He didn't even bother with a glance back in my direction. He left me standing there, completely confused as to what just happened. I was beginning to second guess myself about what happened before, was Edward going to kiss me?

I looked at Alice. She shrugged and pulled my arm, dragging me to her bedroom where she proceeded to throw clothes at me.

"What is all this Alice?"

"We're going out."

"What? Why? Where?"

"Because it's Friday and I'm bored. We're going to that new club that's opened in town: The Three Bears. So hurry up and put that outfit on, you've kept me waiting long enough. Have you had dinner yet because if you haven't, you're just going to delay us even more."

"Don't worry, I've had dinner already." I looked down at the outfit she'd thrown at me then. It was a dress, if you could even call it that. I wasn't going to complain about it to Alice though because she'd just find something worse to put me in. It was a strapless, royal blue one that hit about mid thigh. It was tight fitted up to my waist, after that it flared outwards over my hips. It looked good on me and paired with the black, strappy stilettos Alice gave me it made my legs look like they went on forever.

As soon as I had the dress on Alice pulled me out the door not even giving me a chance to grab anything from my work purse so all I had on me was some money and my phone.

We pulled up to the club less than half an hour later and walked straight through the entrance, Alice has her advantages: no one can resist her. The moment we were through the door she dragged me over to the bar and proceeded in getting me drunk, handing me various shots and cocktails. I'd be lucky if I didn't throw-up…

I'd been here a couple of hours and I was now officially drunk. At some point Alice and I had gotten up to dance and I had lost her in the crowd. I was now sitting at the bar drinking by myself. Now that's not sad at all. No, just pathetic.

It was at this point some sleaze decided to approach me.

"Hey, sexy."

I merely grunted back at him, I was way past coherent sentences.

"How about me and you get out of here, babe. There's plenty of fun still to be had."

Ergh! As if I'd ever go anywhere with him! The sleaze didn't give me a chance to respond before he grabbed my arm and attempted to pull me out of the club, calling "come on babe."

I was struggling against him, calling "no!" when I felt an arm wrap around my waist and a voice in my ear saying "Is everything alright, honey?"

My head snapped up. I was in total shock. There behind me stood a big, muscular guy I'd never seen before in my life and who just so happened to be sending death glares to the sleaze.

"Excuse me but would you mind releasing my girlfriend and leaving this club before I make you leave!" The sleaze looked up terrified, this guy whoever he was, was very intimidating. The sleaze released me and ran away without a second glance.

I looked up again then to see my rescuer with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea…."

"Good. I'm Emmett by the way and I think it's time you went home."

"Yea… ok… thanks?"

He grinned at me again. "Don't worry. It's my job: rescuing damsels in distress. I'm a bouncer here."

"Ok. I'm Bella by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Bella!" and he proceeded to give me a giant bear hug. I wonder if he's one of the bears the club is named after….

I tried to walk away once he released me but I ended up stumbling and he grabbed me again.

"Whoa there Bella!"

"Thanks. Again"

"No problem. Now, who are you here with?"

"My friend Alice but I seem to have lost her…." I trailed off looking through the crowd again in search of her.

"Ok, come with me, we'll go into the office and try to phone her."

"Ok."

Emmett guided me through the crowd of grinding bodies to the club's office. As soon as he shut the door behind us it was quiet.

"Ok, Bella. Where's your phone and we'll call your friend."

I pulled out my phone and attempted to call Alice but being drunk I wasn't making very much progress.

I looked up when I heard Emmett laughing. He had his hand held out and was asking for my phone, which I handed over.

"What's your friend's name?"

"Alice."

He pressed a few buttons and handed my phone back to me, it was ringing but Alice never picked up. I looked back at Emmett not sure what to do.

"I'll phone you a cab to take you home then; you can just leave your friend a message."

That's when it dawned on me. "But I don't have my keys…"

"What?" Emmett looked confused.

"I don't have my house keys. I left them at Alice's."

"Shit. Well, have you got anywhere you could stay?"

"Alice's?"

"Crap." My thoughts exactly.

We were silent for several minutes before I spoke again. "I could call Alice's brother?"

"Do you have his number?"

"No."

"Well, then that was a really bad suggestion."

Ergh! This guy is so stupid, why doesn't he understand what I'm saying?!

"We could just call Alice."

"We already tried that Bella."

"No! Alice lives with her brother."

"And?"

Damn this guy must be really stupid. "So we just ring Alice!"

"No! We tried that already! Alice isn't answering." Why doesn't he understand?!

"We should ring her house number!"

"Oh, why didn't you say that before."

"I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes, I did! I said we should call Alice!"

"But you never said we should call her home number! What was I supposed to think you meant?"

"Oh, right… well, I'm drunk."

"I know, that's pretty obvious. Let me call Alice's home number."

He pressed a few buttons on the phone and handed it to me again. It rang for ages before a groggy sounding Edward picked up.

"Hello?"

"Edward!" I may have been a little too excited.

"Bella?"

"Hi Edward." I stood up and started walking around the office.

"Bella, why are you calling me?"

I tripped then and Emmett grabbed me. "Whoa, careful Bella."

"Who's that?"

"That's Emmett."

"And who's he."

"A guy I met at the club."

There was a moment of silence before Edward spoke again, sounding wary. "Bella, where's Alice?"

"I don't know. I lost her."

"Bella where are you?" He was sounding panicked now.

"At the club"

"Which club Bella?"

"The three bears."

"Ok, I'm coming to pick you up, I'll be right there. Stay on the phone. Ok, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward."

I could hear shuffling and the sound of keys. I looked back at Emmett then, "He's coming to get me."

"Good."

It was five minutes later when Edward told me he was pulling up outside. I grabbed Emmett and pulled him towards the exit not before tripping again. Emmett grabbed me then and slung me over his shoulder. I screamed in surprise and Edward started calling my name frantically in my ear. Emmett snatched the phone out of my hand and I heard him talking to Edward.

"Don't worry, I'm bringing her out to you now. I picked her up so she wouldn't fall. Again." He chuckled and then snapped the phone shut and proceeded to carry me outside into the cold night air. Emmett put me down and I was immediately snatched up into someone else's arms.

"Bella." Edward's voice was filled with relief.

"Hi, I'm Emmett."

"Edward. Thanks for looking after her, I better take her home."

"Sure. That would probably be a good idea. I put my number in her phone, tell her to give me a call in the morning, I wanna make sure she's alright."

"Will do." I was being carried to Edward's car then. He strapped me in before getting in the driver's side. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I was being carried through the door of his apartment.

"You can put me down now Edward."

He looked down at me surprised, probably thinking I was asleep. Edward put me down and I walked, well more like stumbled I was drunk after all, through to the sitting room. I sat down on the couch and called him over to me.

"I was really worried Bella, don't scare me like that! Ok?"

I looked down, I felt bad and I don't even know why. I didn't owe him anything. I still apologized though. "Sorry." I looked down at my lap, embarrassed.

I felt Edward put his finger on my chin and lifted my face to meet his. He was tracing my face with his finger tips.

"I don't understand you Edward. You never make any sense."

He looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"You are…. It's just….." All the alcohol I'd drank and the fact I was tired was leaving me incoherent. I couldn't say what I meant because I couldn't even figure out what I was trying to say in my head. I wanted  
to question all the times he'd blown hot and cold but I didn't know how to phrase it and even if I could it probably wouldn't make sense coming out of my mouth right now.

"Just forget it." I snapped. Edward looked shocked and maybe hurt but I didn't care, I was annoyed. Not so much at Edward, but more at myself. Why didn't I make any sense?!

I didn't say any more after that and neither did Edward. We just sat there and at some point I fell asleep. Well…. more like passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, here's the next chapter. And as promised I didn't take nearly as long to update.**

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache in Alice's bed. Edward must have carried me in here. I rolled out of bed, fumbling around in search of aspirin. I reached Alice's bathroom where unfortunately there was none.

I stumbled to the kitchen looking for some kind of relief but instead I found Edward. He could definitely give me a different kind of relief though….

He handed me a glass of orange juice and two small pills. My savior! "I thought you might need these."

I snatched them away from him with a quick thanks. I took them both while gulping down the orange juice. I looked up at Edward when I was finished; he was chuckling lightly at me.

"Thanks again for yesterday Edward."

"It's no problem, what are friends for?" He grinned at me.

"Is that what we are Edward? Friends?" I needed clarification. He was always blowing hot and cold. One minute I thought there was something between us, the next Edward turned angry and bitter.

"What do you-" He didn't get to finish whatever he was about to say because just at that moment, Alice burst through the door.

"Oh my God, Bella! I am SO sorry!" she ran over to me and pulled me into her death grip. For someone so small, she certainly was strong.

"Don't worry, Alice. Edward came and picked me up." He got up and walked away then, back to his room…. And away from me. I guess it was back to angry Edward. So much for friends.

"I will totally make it up to you."

"You could do that Alice by telling me where the hell you got to."

"Well, I met a guy….."

Alice spent the rest of the afternoon, yes afternoon – it turns out I didn't surface from the bed until 12:30, gushing about some guy called Sam that she met at the club. Apparently they danced and then he bought her a drink. She left the club and she says she spent the rest of the night talking with him. I don't quite believe that's all that happened…..

She seemed really into him but then Alice is always passionate about the guys she meets only to find out a few weeks later that they are complete jerks. Hopefully this time she's right and he really is a great guy.

I didn't see Alice much the following week. Any time I was free she wasn't. She was getting along really well with Sam and was spending most of her free time with him. I called Emmett the day after the club incident and had met up with him a few times in the week that followed. He was really easy to get on with, like a giant teddy bear.

It turns out his girlfriend owns the club and he works as a bouncer every now and then to help her out. His actual job was running a gym, which wasn't really surprising considering how built he was. The gym he owned wasn't too far from where I lived and was one of the best in town. He offered me a free membership so that is what I was doing now: making my way to the gym to work out. I figured I might as well give it a try, it was free after all.

I'd been on the treadmill for half an hour when I first noticed him. Edward.  
I hadn't really seen him since the morning after the club incident what with Alice always busy and me and Edward not really being friends. I shouldn't really have been surprised to see him here, with that body he obviously worked out. I wasn't going to complain about him being here either, after all I was getting quite the view. Edward was wearing shorts and a plain white wife beater; it showed off his muscular arms and clung tightly to his toned chest with sweat. I was growing hot, and not because I was running. Well, I wasn't really running any more; I'd slowed the treadmill down to a walk so I could pay more attention to the wonderful sight that was Edward.

I must have been staring at him for a good ten minutes when he noticed me. He looked up from lifting weights and spotted my ogling him. He grinned at me and put down his weights before walking toward me. Good God this is embarrassing.

"Hey…. I didn't know you go here."

"I don't."

Edward merely raised one eyebrow at that and I realized how stupid I sounded.

"Well…. I do…."

"Obviously."

"But it's a recent thing."

"Is it?" Argh! Why does he have to be so annoying?! And why can't I ever be normal around him!!!

"Yes, as in the last week. This is Emmett's gym."

"Emmett?"

"Yeah. You remember him, don't you? From the club?"

"Yes." Edward's tone was clipped and I was unsure of what I'd said to annoy him. But then he was always getting annoyed at me.

"Well, being a bouncer isn't really his job. His girlfriend owns the place and he just helps out sometimes. He actually owns this place." That seemed to placate him and we relaxed into conversation, each of us running at the same pace on the treadmill.

We'd been there an hour before Edward questioned my lack of presence in his apartment this past week.

"Where have you been anyway? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Aww…. Did you miss me Edward?" I teased.

"Erm…." Edward ran a hand through is already disheveled hair and looked away, embarrassed. That's a good sign right? Maybe he actually did miss me.

"Well, Alice has been really busy this past week with that new guy she's been seeing so I haven't really had an excuse to come over."

Edward's whole demeanor changed then and he was no longer the happy Edward he'd been for the past hour. He was suddenly cold and indifferent.

"Right, Alice…."

"Edward? Are you alright?"

Edward's gaze snapped back to me then and he forced a smile. "Yea, I'm fine…. Look, Bella, I've gotta go. It was good seeing you again. I'll see you around." With that, he turned off the treadmill machine and walked off the locker room. Leaving me gaping at him, completely confused.

My bemusement quickly turned to anger though. I was sick of bi-polar Edward. One minute he was friendly and flirty and the next he was angry or indifferent. I'd had enough of this confusion I always felt about him, and even more tired of the way he was always trying to avoid me.

I turned off my machine and stormed off after him. I caught up to Edward just as he entered the men's locker room. I took a brief look around to make sure no one saw me before storming in there after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I'm going to try to update as soon as possible. I must warn you though that I'm planning on changing the rating for this story. I'll warn you about any lemons though so anyone who wants to skip them can. I'll write it so that the story will still make sense without them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**For those who don't wish to read the lemon, just skip past the passage enclosed in stars. Enjoy!**

I stormed in to the locker room, the door banging shut behind me. Edward jumped and spun around to face me, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Bella! What are you in doing here?!"

"I've had enough Edward. What the hell is going on?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about…. And you really shouldn't be here." He said as he stepped forward toward the door.

I moved backwards, blocking him. I locked the door before replying. "No one's in here. We're alone and I'm not going anywhere 'til you explain what's going on."

"Bella…." He pleaded, turning away from me.

"No! I've had enough of you Edward!" I wasn't giving up. Not now. I finally had the courage to confront him about us.

"What do you mean?" He turned back to face me, his eyes looked pained.

"What do I mean? What do I mean?!" I was furious now. He couldn't just feign ignorance of the whole situation! "For God's sake Edward, you're constantly messing with me. One minute you're friendly and we're laughing, and the next you're cold and distant. I'm so confused Edward!"

"Bella, look….. I think…." He trailed off, clearly unsure of what he could say.

"No, wait a minute and just listen to me." I needed to talk without interruptions, otherwise I may never get it out. "When we're alone, I feel like there's something between us. And then just when I think you may feel the same way as me, you change and become someone completely different."

"Bella-"

I interrupted him, there were things I still needed to say. "As soon as Alice….." I trailed off as I thought back over everything that had happened between us. "OMG, Alice!" Finally, everything made sense. Angry Edward only ever appeared when Alice was around…. Or mentioned. "This has to do with Alice. Whenever Alice is around you get angry with me and storm off. When we first met you were perfectly pleasant until you found out I was Alice's friend….. and just now… when I mentioned Alice….."

He spoke when I didn't finish my thoughts, stepping closer to me as he did. "I was never angry with you Bella."

"Really?"

"Yes…." His face softened and lifted his hand as if to touch my face before turning around abruptly and punching his fist into a locker. "God! You're Alice's best friend!"

"This is really about Alice?" I needed confirmation, this all seemed ridiculous now.

"She'd be furious if something happened between us-"

"This is really about Alice…. God Edward!" I moved toward him, lifting my hand to his shoulder. "She has nothing to do with us."

He turned around slowly, wrapping an arm around my waist and lifting his hand to touch my cheek. He looked defeated. "She's my sister Bella"

"And she's my best friend!" I put my hands against his chest, moving them upwards to wrap around his neck. "But that doesn't mean she should stop us from being together."

"Bella, please….." he begged, whilst moving his head down toward mine all the while.

"No, Edward. You need to let go…." I whispered as I pulled his head down further. "Live a little…." I murmured just before I pressed my lips against his.

**********************************************************************************

The kiss, which started out soft and gentle, turned hard and fierce. Edward pulled me tighter against his body and the hand that was pressed against my cheek disappeared into my hair. My hands fisted in his disheveled hair, my fingers running through the soft strands as I had been aching to do since I first met him.  
Edward turned us around, pressing me up against the lockers as our kiss intensified. His tongue probed my mouth and dueled with mine while the hand on my waist shifted downward to pull my leg up around his hip.  
I pressed my hips against his feeling his hot arousal through his shorts as I did so. We both moaned at the sensation. Our actions became frenzied after this, each of us pulling at the other's clothes. Our clothes came off, piece by piece in a whirlwind of kisses and touches.  
His hands cupping my breasts, rubbing my nipples, Edward entered me.

He stilled for a moment as I adjusted to his length. Soon he began moving again, slowly at first. I met each of his thrusts moaning his name and gasping for air. It wasn't enough though and I begged him to go harder and faster. He met my pleas pounding into me. I locked my ankles around his waist, pulling him deeper into me and enhancing the pleasure I was already feeling.  
Heat built up in my body and a coil tightened at the base of my stomach. It became unbearable and I was clinging to Edward, clawing at his back. Just as I thought I couldn't take any more my whole body exploded. My core contracted around Edward's length, bringing him to release with me. Edward's mouth which had been kissing and licking my neck covered my mouth to smother our screams as we both came together.

**********************************************************************************

As each of us came down from our high, Edward pulled us down to the floor. We sat there is silence, the only noise our heavy breathing. I curled up closer to Edward in his lap, pressing my face into his neck.

"Bella…."

I lifted my head to look at him. "Edward?"

He hesitated, opening and closing his mouth before, finally, he spoke. "We shouldn't have done that…"

I opened my mouth to protest but Edward spoke before I could. "Anyone could have caught us."

I laughed. "But they didn't Edward."

"I know but…. We should get out of here before someone finds us like this."

"The door's locked…." I trailed off as he grinned at me.

"Yea, and no one will find that suspicious."

"Find let's get out of here." I climbed off his lap. I had just stood up when his arms wrapped around my waist. Edward kissed the side of my neck before whispering in my ear, "You might want to put some clothes of first."

We dressed quickly, each of getting back in our gym clothes. I still needed to pick up my stuff from the women's locker room. When we were both dressed and looking a little less post-sex, we snuck out of the locker room. I grabbed my stuff from the women's locker room before following Edward out of the gym.

"About Alice-" I cut him off with a kiss before walking away from him to my car. "We just won't tell her Edward" I called over my shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Just to warn you, it may be a while before I update again. I generally update as soon as I've written the chapter and I haven't got far with the next chapter yet. I'll post as soon as it's finished but I have a lot going on right now and I don't know how much time I'll have to write.**


	9. Chapter 9

**All my stories are on hold.**

**I don't wish to reveal details of my private life over the internet but for personal reasons I am not able to continue with writing my stories at the moment.**

**I have every intention of finishing them when that is possible.**

**After the reviews I recieved asking me to finish this story I decided to complete it. However, that is not possible at this moment in time. I will finish this story eventually though.  
I have decided to give you what I had written of the next chapter now, a preview of sorts.  
Enjoy.**

* * *

It wasn't until a week after the incident at the gym that I saw Edward again. Anytime he wasn't working Alice was around and I couldn't face being near Edward in the presence of Edward. I knew I wouldn't be able to hide the fact that something had occurred between us. I would spend the entire time blushing and Alice would figure us out. I didn't know how Alice would react to us but I was pretty certain she wouldn't be happy. She had always made is clear that Edward stay away from her friends. I wasn't exactly sure why maybe that she didn't want to share her friends with her brother.

I'd just finished work for the day and I couldn't stay away any longer. I'd spent the entire week reliving what happened between us and I needed to see him. I had spoken to Alice the day before and was pretty sure that she'd be out. I was just praying she hadn't changed her plans and was indeed spending today with Sam.

I rang the doorbell to Edward's apartment and as soon as the door opened I threw myself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me as we kissed passionately. Eventually I pulled away, breathless, looking up into his eyes.

"Is Alice in?"

Edward chuckled before answering my question. "Shouldn't you have checked that before you kissed me?"

"Edward!"

Laughing again he pulled me closer to him bending his head down to kiss me again.

When he pulled away he murmured against my lips "I wish that always happened when I opened the door."

Glaring at him I hit him in the arm.

"Hey!" He yelled while rubbing his arm. "I only meant I wished it was you behind the door every time the doorbell rang. Especially if I was going to receive that kind of welcome."

"I missed you, ok."

"Mmm…. I missed you too" he whispered as he closed the front door behind me and pressed my body up against it. I was then that I noticed his attire. Or lack there of.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Mmmm?" he mumbled as he pressed kisses up and down my neck."

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes."

"Huh?" he pulled away and looked down at himself before realizing he was only wearing his boxers. "Oh… I just got back from the hospital, I was going to bed."

I smirked at him then. "That sounds like a great idea. Mind if I join you?"

He chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. When he pulled away there was mischief glinting in his eyes. "Well… actually, I was planning on catching up on sleep and if you were there it would defeat the purpose of me going to bed. I really wouldn't be getting any rest."

"And would that be such a bad thing, Edward?"

He leant down to kiss me again, whispering "No, not at all" before capturing my lips in a searing kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

We were lying in bed an hour later when we heard the front door open.  
"Shit! Alice."  
Edward jumped up out of bed and started pulling his pants on.  
"Edward what are you doing? You're acting like a married man caught cheating on his wife!"  
"If I don't go out there, Alice will come in here and find us together!"  
"She wouldn't..."  
Edward raised an eyebrow as he looked at me saying "Wouldn't she?" before walking out of the room.

I jumped out of bed as soon as he left and went to the door to listen in.  
I was just in time to hear Alice say "has Bella been by?" Shit how did she guess?  
"No. Of course not. Why would she have been?" Christ. Edward couldn't have sounded any guiltier if he tried!  
"Oh, no reason. I just haven't seen her in a few days." I heard Alice's heel clipping on the hardwood floor as she moved away towards the lounge. "I'll just give her a ring now and see if she wants to come by. We'll watch a movie or something. Is that all right with you?"  
"Yeah. Sure. I'm just gonna catch up on some sleep."  
As soon as Alice mentioned calling me I started looking around the room for my purse. Wouldn't want her to hear my phone ringing now, would I? Only I couldn't see it. SHIT! I must have left it by the front door.

I was just beginning to completely freak out when the door opened and I jumped about a mile high.

"Jeez what's got you so jumpy?" Edward came towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Oh nothing..." Look at me sounding all laid back.  
Edward started kissing my neck. "Just think I dropped my purse when I gave you that hello you loved so much." Talk about getting caught with your pants down!  
"You're joking."  
"No. I'm not."

Edward dropped his arms from me. "Fuck! What are we gonna do?"  
"I don't know but you better get out there and find it before she calls me and hears my phone ring!"

Edward ran out of the room but this time I couldn't hear what was being said. It felt hours passed before Edward returned carrying my purse and some flavoured coffee concoction.  
It smelled disgusting. "What the hell is that?"  
Edward pulled a face at me. "I had to distract her somehow."  
"So you asked Alice to make you coffee?" Alice makes the worst coffees in the world. She likes to 'experiment' and 'try new flavours'. After the first time I made sure I never asked her for coffee again.  
"Yes. It was the only thing I could think of."  
"And she wasn't suspicious? She didn't think it weird that you asked for coffee for the first time in God knows how long?"  
"No, I think she was just happy to try out a new flavour. You owe me big time. So... How are you going to make it up to me?" Edward looked me up and down and smirked. It was then that I realised I was standing there naked and had been since I'd climbed out of bed. I refused to be embarrassed though. It's not like he hadn't seen it before right? So I just smirked back.  
"Come back to bed and I'll show you. We'll just have to be really quiet."

I made sure I turned my phone off first though!


End file.
